Codename: Joker
by Ruby Lunaris
Summary: -Death Note crossover- What if, the day after Voldemort's attack on the Potters sixteen years ago, the Dursley's dump baby Harry on the steps of an orphanage called Wammy's House. How will the wizarding world react when they finally locate their long lost savior and meet his brothers? (Independent!Smart!Gray!Harry)
1. Prologue: When Good Plans Go Awry

_**Disclaimers:**_ As much as I may _**want**_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Harry Potter**_ and _**Death Note**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

_**Timeframe:**_ The _**Harry Potter**_ part of the storyline in the prologue takes place fifteen years after Voldemort's attack on the Potters; while in later chapters the _**Death Note**_ part of the storyline takes place five months ___before_ L's death, and will be during Harry's sixth or seventh year at Hogwarts ___IF_ he goes before then.

_**Summary:**_ **_(Death Note crossover)_** What if, the day after Voldemort's attack on the Potters sixteen years ago, the Dursley's dump baby Harry on the steps of an orphanage called Wammy's House. How will the wizarding world react when they finally locate their long lost savior and meet his brothers? **_(Independent!Smart!Gray!Harry)_** **_(HPxOC)_**

**_Characters Ages in later chapters:_**  
Lawliet or 'L' - 22  
Misa Amane - 20  
Light Yagami - 18  
Joker 17  
Mello - 15  
Mail - 14  
Near - 13

**Glossary:**  
"__" - Parseltongue

_**Codename: Joker**_  
Prologue: When Good Plans Go Awry  
By: Ruby Lunaris  
======================================

**_-~England, Surrey - #4 Privet Drive, November 1, 1981 6:20am-~_**

Petunia Evans-Dursley woke up early that morning and went about her usual routine, as she climbed out of bed while pulling on her night robe, as she moved around sealed cardboard boxes that littered her bedroom floor, as she made her way downstairs to go pick up the milk bottles from outside, as she moved around some more cardboard boxes.

'_I can't believe it, in just a few more hours, we'll finally be on our way to Cardiff to start our new lives,_' Petunia thought happily to herself as she looked around the house for what would soon be the last time, since in a matter of hours a moving company would arrive to come cart their belongings to her new home in Cardiff, '_I'll miss this old place, but I'll be glad to be rid of it once the move happens. There's two many bad memories here._'

The reason for the move was because a few weeks ago her husband, Vernon Dursley, had just gotten promoted at his workplace, that gave him position as manager of a new branch office the company had just completed building. The only problem was that the job's location was in Cardiff, and required Vernon and his family to move so he wouldn't have to commute the long hours that it would have taken to get from their home in Surrey to work and back again every day.

A few days after receiving the promotion, Vernon and Petunia started making plans to put their house up on the market, and called a real estate agent to handle the legwork of the sale, before they packed a few of their belongings and took off with Dudley to go to Cardiff for a few days, so that Petunia could sightsee with Dudley while Vernon checked out his new office, and also to hunt for a new home for them to live in once the sale on their old house was completed.

They spent nearly a week in Cardiff seeing the sights, while house hunting and it wasn't until the fourth day of their stay, that they found a beautiful two story house that was for sale and quickly bought it up as soon as they checked out the inside. The house they bought had four bedrooms and two baths and was located on the outskirts of the city, and wasn't that far from where Vernon's new job was located.

Upon returning to Surrey, the Dursley's contacted the real estate agent they had hired before they left, and told her to speed up the proceedings, saying that they wanted the sale to go through as soon as possible so they could leave. They quickly put their house up on the market, as they started packing up their things in boxes and hiring a moving truck to ship some of their belongings to the new house.

In the following weeks, Petunia and Vernon had shown their house around to seven different potential buyers, before the house was finally bought by a young couple called the McDaniel's, who had a three year old blond haired girl hanging onto her mothers' skirts, and the new family was scheduled to move into Privet Drive in a few days. Petunia had already handed over the spare house keys to the husband, and planned to stop by later on to hand over what was left of the house keys.

Once the paperwork was signed and done, Petunia called Vernon to tell him about the sale, and he was happy to hear the news, and informed her that he had found a perfect place for them live in, and would be back in a few days to help finish packing whatever needed to be done before they moved.

Vernon had already sent in his transferal papers for the branch office and wasn't scheduled to start work until a week from now, so he was helping out with the move had left for Cardiff to deal with the unpacking of the things they had sent ahead, while she dealt with what was left to deal with in Privet Drive.

Sighing a bit as she came out of her musings, Petunia remembered that she still had a ___lot_ of work to do before the movers came in a few hours to move the last of the stuff, and she had to get both herself and Dudley ready when the time came. The only thing left for her to do in the house was to take apart Dudley's crib and playpen, and pack up the pieces in boxes.

'_I have to remember to call the milk company and tell them to discontinue our account so the milk will stop being delivered,_' Petunia mused silently to herself as she made a mental note to do just that after breakfast, and also decided to leave a note for the McDaniel's that had the milk company's phone number on it so that they could call if they wanted to reinstate the milk delivery to their house, as she made her way to the front door to get today's milk off the front stoop, '_If the McDaniel's want milk delivered to _their _home, they can order and pay for it themselves out of their own pockets..._'

As she flung the front door open, Petunia started to stoop over to gather up the milk bottles when she let out a startled cry as her eyes widen in shocked disbelief as she discovered an extra addition had been left on her front step next to the milk bottles, as she found herself looking down at a brown basket containing the sleeping form of a black haired baby boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on the center of his forehead, and was wrapped in a red and gold blanket with a note pinned to the blanket.

Snapping out her shock quickly, Petunia moved fast as she snatched both the milk bottles and the basket off of the front step, and quickly looked around to see if any of her neighbors might have seen anything, then let out a sigh of relief when she saw no one is sight and slammed the door shut behind her.

She dropped the basket on the couch while on her way to kitchen, where she deposited the milk bottles in the empty refrigerator so they wouldn't go bad, before marching back over to where she had left the unknown baby and snatched the letter off of the blanket, as she tore open the envelope and pulled the letter inside and started reading.

As she read the letter, a mixture of emotions crossed her face as at first she was saddened and felt a little remorseful as she heard the news of her estranged sisters' death along with her husband. Then when she read the part about how she was expected to now take care of Harry and raise him as her own, her unhappiness was immediately replaced by boiling rage.

'_I _won't _have it! Those _freaks _have some nerve. Who do those _freaks _think they are, leaving my sisters freakish brat with me, without even waiting around,_' Petunia thought angrily to herself as she paced around the living room for a few minutes, as she shot angry glares at her nephews sleeping form as he still lay in his basket, '_to see if I'd actually _want _to take him in?! I don't have time to take care of two kids let alone a freak kid like my sisters son. Especially with the move. There's no telling what he'd do to my Dudleykins when we're not looking._'

As she thought about what she was going to do next, she took a seat in Vernon's recliner chair as she thought of ways to deal with the current situation, as she glanced over at a nearby wall clock to check out the time.

'_I don't care for whatever the reason for him having to stay with us is. Nor do I care what this Dumbledore says. The boys _not _my responsibility,_' Petunia thought angrily after a few minutes, as she glanced over at Harry's basket once more for a moment as she came a decision, as she walked over to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a phone directory, '_so he can go to an orphanage where he belongs. Somebody else can raise the brat for all I care and deal with his unnaturalness._'

Sitting down she reached for the phone directory, and started looking through it for orphanage names and addresses, until she found one that caught her interest. There was an orphanage called Wammy's House listed in the phone book. The ad in the book also said that it was some kind of school, that took in special gifted children that who had no families.

'_Wammy's House, huh? It would be perfect for the brat, since he's as '_special _and _gifted_' as they come,_' Petunia thought silently to herself, as she smirked a bit as she glanced over at Harry once more and gave a mirthless laugh, '_He'd fit right in at this place, and even if he doesn't it'll be _their _problem to deal with instead of mine._'

As she looked over the ad for a moment as she noted that the location was only an hour and a half drive from her house to and from the orphanage, so she knew she would be back in time to meet up with the movers before they arrived at eleven-thirty, if she left as soon as possible Luckily for her, Vernon had left their only car behind in case she needed transportation somewhere, and had taken the train back to Cardiff a few days ago to try and deal with the rest of their belongings that they had sent on ahead.

Leaving Harry on the couch downstairs, Petunia quickly rushed upstairs she quickly got dressed, before grabbing a notepad of paper and pen and wrote down a quick letter on it, before tearing the it of the notepad and stuffing it into her purse.

Once she was finished, she went to the room next door to Dudley's bedroom to wake him up get him ready for the day as she fed and dressed him, and changed his dirty diaper, before bundling both him and Harry into her car and strapped Dudley into his car seat, while leaving Harry in his basket, before climbing behind the wheel and driving off.

**_-~England, Winchester Wammy's House, November 1, 1981 8:05am-~_**

After driving for awhile while following the directions she had written down while also asking passerby for help she soon arrived outside a three story brick building that had a black gate in front with a sign that read 'Wammy's House'.

The gate was already open, so Petunia parked her car outside the gate and out of view from the house, and rolled down the windows a just enough so that Dudley could have some air, before she climbed out of the car and went over to the other side of the car where Harry's basket was and roughly pulled the basket out of the car, and started marching determinately up the drive towards the orphanage while shooting worried looks back at her parked car, but kept going.

'_I wonder why hasn't the boy woken up yet despite all the noise I've been making,_' Petunia thought silently to herself as she glanced down at her nephews sleeping form for a moment as she continued on her way with a disgusted look appearing on her features, '_He hasn't woken up once. I bet it's another one of those freakish things his kind do. Oh well..._'

Once she reached the big double doors of the orphanage, she set the basket down on the stoop, bending over as she pulled out the letter she had written and pinned the letter to the blanket, before standing back up straight and rang the doorbell two times, and she could hear the doorbell chimes echoing repeatedly from outside for a few seconds.

As soon as she rang the bell, she took off running until she reached some nearby tall bushes that were planted in the front yard and quickly ducked behind one, as she carefully peered out from behind the bush to get a better look at the orphanage and waited to see who came to the front door to pick up Harry before she headed off for home.

It didn't take long before the front door was pulled open to reveal what looked to be a five year old boy with messy black hair and black eyes standing on the other side, as he peered out the door. When the boy saw the basket on the front step, he pulled the door open wider as the boy came out and seemed to be inspecting the baby in silence for a few seconds, when two men showed up at the door.

One of the men walked over to the boy and started scolding him probably for opening the front door without an adult present, though Petunia wasn't sure since she couldn't hear what was being said from where she was, while the other man finally noticed the basket on the front step and bent over to pick it up. The two men spoke for a few minutes as the first one gently grasped the little boys hand, as they took their charges back inside the building and the front door shut behind them.

'_Well that's that then. The people here can deal with the brat from now on,_' Petunia thought silently to herself as she waited a few more minutes just in case someone came back out the front door, but when no one else showed up, she came out of her hiding place and started making her way towards the gates to her car without looking back once, '_and my family can start over again without worrying about a thing from those freaks interfering with our lives._'

As she made her way through the gates, she didn't notice the gates archway give off a faint silver-blue glow as she passed through it, as the glow spread harmlessly through her own body before disappearing as if it had never been there at all.

Soon as she was outside the gates once more, she hurried over to her car, and stopped for a moment to check on Dudley to see if he was still okay, she gave Wammy's House one last look before happily hopping into the drivers seat of the car and driving off.

Meanwhile, back in Whammy's House, the two men were walking down the corridors of the of the orphanage as they made their way back to Quillsh's office.

The man holding the boys hand was a middle aged man with black hair that was starting to show signs of gray hair in some places, with a pair of black glasses perched on his nose, was named Quillsh Wammy, better known as Watari as he was called by the children who lived in the orphanage, and he was the owner and founder of the orphanage known as Wammy's House.

The boy's was name Lawliet, a young half blood wizard and a recent addition to the orphanage who had been living there for a few months after his family was killed by Death Eaters. Lawliet's parents had been good friends of Quillsh who had helped financed the orphanage, and since neither parent had any other living family who could take Lawliet in, so Quillsh managed to gain full custody of him.

Over the months since his parents' murders, Lawliet had grown attached to Quillsh who treated him as his own son. Lawliet was also very intelligent for a young child his age and had an high addiction to sweets. Yesterday had been Lawliet's fifth birthday along with some of the other children that lived in the orphanage, and Quillsh had thrown a huge party for all of them.

Walking next to the two of them was a younger man named Roger Ruvie, who worked as Quillsh's personal assistant and manager in charge of the orphanage whenever Quillsh wasn't there to run things, was carrying Harry's basket in his arms as he followed his employer to his office, where they could deal with the newest addition to Wammy's House.

The two men had been in Quillsh's study going over some papers, when they heard the doorbell ring two times from down the hall. By the time they had exited the den, they immediately noticed that the front door was wide open, and they hurried towards it to find Lawliet outside, kneeling in front of a basket that contained a black hair little boy who looked to be about a year or so old.

While Quillsh was scolding Lawliet for opening the front door without an adult around, Roger made his way to the basket and scooped it up into his arms, being careful not to wake up the sleeping baby, as he glanced around the front yard for any sign of whoever had left the child there but he didn't see anyone in sight.

When Quillsh had finally taken notice of the baby, they both led the way back into the orphanage as they questioned Lawliet to find out if he had seen whoever had left the baby on the front step when he opened the door, but the young boy had only shaken his head as he told them that he had only found the baby outside by itself, as they led the way back inside the building.

Quillsh was a pureblood wizard who was one of the few who refused to live by the magical worlds ideals about pureblood supremacy over muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards and other magical creatures.

He graduated from Hogwarts over thirty-five years ago, and had been disinherited by his family when he married a muggleborn witch after graduation. Though his family had disinherited him, he wasn't left completely penniless, thanks to an inheritance his grandparents had left to him a few years earlier that left him still financially wealthy in his own right.

He had been the favorite grandchild from his mother's side of the family, and his grandparents had supported his views involving muggleborns, and didn't want him to be left without funds on the chance that he was ever disinherited from the family, and made provisions that no one else in the family would be able to touch the money except him or try to lay claim to it if Quillsh did manage to get kicked out of the family, which and angered his former relatives when they found out.

When the war against Voldemort started, and the dark lord's followers he took his wife and family and moved to America, where they spent the next twenty-two years raising their children together, until his wife succumbed to a muggle ailment called cancer and passed away in her sleep a few months later.

Since his children were all grown up and starting families of their own, Quillsh decided to return to England, where he bought a large four story mansion, and converted it into an orphanage called Wammy's House, where he took in both muggle and magical children, and trained the magical ones in both magic and laws so that they would be properly prepared for the magical world when the time came.

Roger Ruvie were muggleborn wizard who had gotten fed up with how the magical world has viewed everyone that wasn't from 'pureblood stock' and left to live a quiet muggle life, when he met and befriended Quillsh, and helped opened up Wammy's House ten years ago, and helped Quillsh in training the magical children.

The orphanage stood tall at seven stories, with dorms on the first and second floors which housed lots of muggle and magical children complete with bathrooms in each room, while the third floor was used for recreational purposes.

The orphanage was also registered in both the muggle and magical world as a school for the children to train and prepare them so they would be ready when they finally entered the world to attend the one of the other magical schools if they chose to go when they were older.

The orphanage was also heavily warded to protect itself from any kinds of danger that might come to its inhabitants. There was also a barrier surrounding the orphanage that automatically put a magical seal on the wands of any unknown witches or wizards that entered the grounds, as soon as they entered the grounds, so that the person wouldn't be able to cast magic or apparate onto or off of the orphanage grounds until they left the grounds through the gate and got about fifteen feet from the orphanage. Anyone who tried to apparate onto the grounds who's magic signature wasn't recognized by the wards would find themselves instantly transported outside the gates, and would have to walk the rest of the way back inside to get to the building.

The wards also automatically deactivated any magical items the visitors might bring on the ground like portkeys, etc, unless it was something that either Roger or Quillsh made themselves.

"Sir, I'm concerned about the boy," Roger said as he glanced down at Harry's sleeping form, with a worried look on his features for a moment as he glanced back at his employer, "I would have thought he'd be awake by now, yet he's managed to sleep through all the noise we're making."

"I was wondering about that myself, Roger. I don't think it's a natural sleep he's in," Quillsh said as he glanced back at the other man for a moment as he glanced down at Harry's sleeping body, as the group walked into the main office, "He should be awake by now..."

"Watari, is the baby going to be okay?" Lawliet asked as he glanced up at the older man for a second, as his black eyes search Quillsh with a questioning look in their depths.

"I'm sure he's fine, Lawliet." Quillsh said as he smiled down reassuringly as at the younger boy for a moment, as he led Lawliet to a nearby couch and helped the boy up onto the couch, "I just need to check him out first to see if there's nothing wrong with him, okay? So why don't you just sit here and relax, okay?"

Lawliet looked doubtful for a moment, before reluctantly nodding his head, as he looked up at Quillsh with a trusting look as he sat back on the couch and quietly waited.

Seeing that Lawliet was now settled, Quillsh moved away from the couch and moved towards his desk, and took a seat behind it just as Roger placed the basket on top of the desks smooth surface, as the older man reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a wand along with a blank piece of paper, and pointed it at Harry while muttering a few words, as a blue glow shot out of the wand and hit Harry's body as he cast several diagnostic spells, and within a few seconds words started to appear on the paper.

"So what's the verdict, sir?" Roger asked, as he watched what was going on, just as Quillsh's wand stopped giving off its glow and he set it down on the desk, as he reached for the paper and started reading the results, "Nothing to horrible I hope?"

"It would seem the boy is in perfect health despite the scar on his forehead, which is also giving off readings of dark magic. He also seems to have a number of other spells placed on him," Quillsh said as he looked over the results of the spell he had cast on Harry, as he scanned the paper for a few minutes as a frown appeared on his features as he glanced back at Harry for a moment, "Though it seems that someone cast a strong sleeping charm on him to make sure he didn't wake up for another couple of hours, no matter ___what_ happens around him."

"Who would put such a strong sleeping spell on such a small child?" Roger demanded, sounding scandalized a bit at the news as he frowned a bit, "that seems to be a bit much overdone if whoever cast it was trying to keep the boy from disturbing others."

"Roger, can you hand me that letter," Quillsh asked as he picked up his wand and cast the a mild version of the **_Enervate_** spell on Harry to wake him up, as he took the letter that Roger handed to him, "we might as well see what it has to say before we move on to our next course of action."

Without another word, Roger quickly handed over the letter that had been attached to Harry's basket, and handed it over to his employer, who took it and unfolded the paper and started reading it outloud so both Roger and Lawliet could hear what it said.

**_Dear Sir or Madam,_**

The boy's name is Harry, born on July 31, 1980. His parents were recently killed in a drunk driving accident the previous night, which left him with the scar on his forehead, and he was left in my care because I'm his only relative. But I do not wish to be burdened with the boy, and will leave him in your institute's capable hands.

This may seem coldhearted to you, but I already have a child of my own who needs my undivided attention, and I can't waste my time trying to raise my sisters' child as well as my own. Even if I was _willing, my husband wouldn't approve of having my sisters child in our home taking up our time and space._

Here's a warning though. If an creepy old man with a long beard and dressed in strange clothes comes to your orphanage claiming that my family changed our mind and want him back, don't believe them because it'll be a downright lie, because if he tries it I'll definitely bring the boy back here or to another orphanage.

So I leave Harry in your care to do with as you want. I won't change my mind and be back for him anytime soon, so I give you permission as his former guardian to do whatever is necessary with him as he gets older.

"There's no signature to show whoever wrote the letter," Quillsh said as he gently set the paper down on his desk, as he gained a thoughtful expression on his face as he glanced down at Harry once more.

"Well I'd have to say that whoever the woman is, she is rather blunt and straight to the point," Roger said after a moment, shaking his head as his frown deepened a bit after hearing what the letter had to say about their new charge, "So the boys name is just Harry? No last name?"

"No, Roger. Looks like the woman probably didn't want to take any chances of getting tracked down by giving us Harry's full name," Quillsh said, as thoughtful look appeared on his features for a moment, as he looked off to one side of his desk, where a copy of that mornings post for the Daily Prophet lay, and read the headlines once more, "Though, now I wonder..."

"You wonder about what, sir?" Roger asked, as he watched as Quillsh reached over and took up the newspaper and started reading it for a few minutes, while shooting a sideways glance at Harry who was just now starting to wake up as he stretched and yawned, "Is something wrong?"

"I was just reading the Daily Prophet when the doorbell rang, and there an interesting article in here about a certain young boy, with a mark on his forehead," Quillsh said as he handed Roger the newspaper while he slowly reached forward to brush aside a lock of Harry's black hair from his forehead scar for a moment, as the infant stared owlishly up at the strange man, and stared at the lightning bolt shaped before breaking off into a grin, "Aha, looks like I right. It seems we have been given Harry Potter into our care."

"Who's Harry Potter?" Lawliet's voice asked from right next to him, causing Quillsh to jump a bit when he noticed that the five year old had seemingly snuck up on him while he was distracted, and was now standing on tiptoes to get a better look at Harry on the desk, "Is he someone important, and what makes you think this baby is him?"

"Harry Potter is a very special little boy who did something great, Lawliet. Remember what I've told you about a dark wizard named Voldemort?" Quillsh asked as he scooped the five year into his arms, and placed him in his lap so the boy could get a better view, and continued speaking when Lawliet nodded his head to his question, as he pointed at the scar on Harry's forehead, "Well if the newspapers are telling the truth, then Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort last night, at the cost of the boys parents lives. I know for a fact that this child has to be Harry Potter, because the newspapers say that the encounter left him with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead."

"Sir, what do you wish to do about this? Should we contact the ministry and tell them we have the Boy Who Lived in our care?" Roger said as he finished reading the newspaper and placed it on the desk next to the, as he glanced at his employer for a moment, "There will be a lot of people looking for him once it's discovered that he's not where he should be, and..."

Whatever Roger was about to say next came to a halt as Quillsh impatiently waved him off with his left hand.

"We're not turning him in. Obviously whoever his former guardian was didn't want him. I have a better plan for what we will do with him, now that he is officially in our care, it would be a shame to simply give him up now." Quillsh said after a few moments, as he grinned a bit in thought, as he glanced down at Lawliet who was looking up at him with a confused look in the youths features, "We can give him the proper care and training he needs in his magic until it's time for him to go to school. We will give him a completely new identity so no one would be able to locate him until he's ready."

"But sir, what if someone from the wizarding world comes here looking for him?" Roger said, trying to make Quillsh see reason with what he was trying to say, as he let out a small sigh, "What will we tell them?"

"We'll cross that bridge when it actually happens, Roger. As far as I'm concerned this boy is just another orphan named Harry who was left in our care. His former guardians don't want to keep him, so he's now a ward of Wammy's House," Quillsh said, a stubborn look appearing on his face, as he reached into his desk and pulled out some forms and started filling them out with the information Petunia had provided in her letter, along with the information he got from the diagnostic charm, "and we can deal with the scar later before anyone else sees it and make the connection, along with all those charms and spells someone put on him He can't do any worse here than anywhere else, and with the wards up, he'll be well protected here. You know the orphanages motto, Roger."

"'Once a child enters our halls and becomes a ward of Wammy's House, whoever they may have once been no longer matters, but what matters most is who they can become in the future.'" Roger said as a loud sigh escaped from his lips, as he reluctantly gave in when he saw the look on Quillsh's face. He knew from past experience that once Quillsh had that look, there was no way of talking him out of doing something, "I guess your right about that, sir. Does this mean you will be renaming him?"

"Might as well. We can't let him keep his old name, or we'll have who knows what kind of trouble banging on our doors who want him." Quilsh said, as a thoughtful look appeared on his face once more, as he tapped the pen on the form sheet distractedly for a moment, as he tried to come up with a good name, "I've always fancied the name Ashcroft and Revan, so it could be his new last name but what will his first name be?"

"What about Jaden?" Lawliet asked, causing the two men to turn their gazes back onto him once more, and saw that he was staring intently at Harry at the moment.

"What was that, Lawliet?" Roger demanded, eyes narrowing a bit in confusion at the five year old as he tried to figure out what the boy had meant, "What do you mean by that? Speak up!"

"Um..." Lawliet's eyes widened a bit, as he noticed the looks he was getting, he blushed a bit in embarrassment before speaking up again, as he pointed to a couple of jade small jade statues that Quillsh kept in his office, before pointing back at Harry once more, "His eyes... are green like jade, so why not just call him Jaden?"

"That's a perfect name for him, Lawliet." Quillsh said as he smiled down at the boy who beamed back up at him, as he grabbed the forms and wrote the new names down on it, before stamping it with a seal to make it official and making two copies of the form, and sending the copies off to both muggle childcare services and the ministry of magic registered.

Within hours, the registration was complete and Harry James Potter virtually ceased to existed, and Jaden Revan Ashcroft was born.

**_To be continued..._**

=====================================  
**Author's Notes:**  
Before anyone says anything about the timeframe it took Petunia to get from home to Wammy's house, I have to say that I have NEVER been to England so I don't know exactly how much time it would take to get from Surrey to Winchester or even Surrey to Cardiff, so I took a guess at it for the story.

Another thing about Wammy's House in this story. With all of the magic and spells that I had Quillsh and Roger put into fortifying the place against magical attacks of any kind, you could almost say they made the place into a magical version of a SMART House (almost like S.A.R.A.H. from Eureka), only without the muggle high-tech machinery and isn't able to talk.

Thanks to all of the magic put into it, it's basically been 'programmed' to automatically defend it's occupants from anything that might endanger it's charges, so that the place would be protected even if Roger and Quillsh weren't there, or were knocked out and unable to protect the house themselves, to protect the orphan kids against unwanted invaders.

I'm thinking about shortening the year when L is supposed to die, so that it stays in the fanfics storyline. And change the year of L's birth to 1977 instead of 1979, so he's only four years older than Harry when Harry's dropped off at Wammy's House, and 21 instead of 25 when the Kira case happens in 1997 instead of 2004 like in the manga and anime. Mello, Near and Mail's ages are approximately what the three of them were when L was killed by Kira in the anime and manga, before the five to six year time skip.

If anyone wants to find out exactly what years their birthdays are, go to my profile and click the link that's available and be sent to a webpage that I made that has info for both the new ___and_ old years that the boys were born in.

Also if anyone's wondering, I got 'L's' full name from Volume 13 of the manga, which also has the birthdays and Deathday of nearly all of the characters.

**_Finished on:_** June 27, 2008  
**_Updated on:_** August 12, 2009 


	2. Chapter 1: Summer's End

_**Disclaimers:**_ As much as I may _**want**_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both _**Harry Potter**_ and _**Death Note**_ belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

_**Timeframe:**_ The _**Harry Potter**_ part of the storyline in the prologue takes place fifteen years after Voldemort's attack on the Potters; while in later chapters the _**Death Note**_ part of the storyline takes place five months ___before_ L's death, and will be during Harry's sixth or seventh year at Hogwarts ___IF_ he goes before then.

_**Author's Notes:**_ I've decided that the story takes place in Harry's sixth year, with him attending Durmstrang with Mello _**(fifth year)**_, Mail _**(fourth year)**_ and Near _**(third year)**_, and L is already a long time graduate of Durmstrang. And I'm moving the TriWizard Tournament up to Harry's sixth year, and changed the years of Victor, Cedric and Fleur so they'll still be in school when the tournament happens, only they're all in their final year of school. I figure it's better than coming up with completely new characters to take their places instead. **_lol_**

_**Summary:**_ **_(Death Note crossover)_** What if, the day after Voldemort's attack on the Potters sixteen years ago, the Dursley's dump baby Harry on the steps of an orphanage called Wammy's House. How will the wizarding world react when they finally locate their long lost savior and meet his brothers? **_(Independent!Smart!Gray!Harry)_** **_(HPxOC)_**

**_Characters Ages in later chapters:_**  
Lawliet or 'L' - 22  
Misa Amane - 20  
Light Yagami - 18  
Joker - 17  
Mello - 15  
Mail - 14  
Near - 13

**Glossary:**  
"_**boldic**_" - Parseltongue

_**Codename: Joker**_  
Chapter 1: Summer's End  
By: Ruby Lunaris  
======================================

**_~-England, Winchester Wammy's House, September 1, 1997~-_**

Jaden Revan Ashcroft was the second of five boys that were legally blood adopted by Quillsh Wammy, the owner of the orphanage that Jaden had lived in for as far back as he could remember. Jaden had spent his entire life in the orphanage before he was adopted by Quillsh when he was five years old, along with Lawliet and three other boys named Mello, Mail and Near who had all shown promise and Watari had pulled some strings to gain full custody of the five boys over the years.

When Jaden was first brought to the orphanage when he was old fifteen months old, they had discovered several different types of spells placed on the toddler, some of which were both dangerous and illegal to be placed on a child so young.

One of the spells they had discovered that had been placed on Jaden was a magic dampening spell placed on his core. The dampener cut his power in half, and could cause him problems over the years as his magic grew and might even put both his life and magic core in danger if it was left on long enough and could either kill him or reduce him to being nothing more than a squib if his magic fought against the binding as it grew stronger over the years.

As they cast several more diagnostic spells on the toddler, they discovered several other spells had been placed on him along with a few tracking charms. As they continued to run further diagnostics on the toddler, the spells detected a faint trace of dark magic coming from the scar on his forehead that was revealed to be some kind of horucrux which explained why the scar wouldn't fully heal no matter what kind of healing spell they cast on it.

After discovering all of the spells that had been placed on Jaden's small body, it had taken both Quillsh and Roger several hours to remove every single spell and charm that had been placed on the toddler, before they proceeded to safely remove the binding spell on his core without much trouble.

Once all of the initial spells they had found on Jaden had been removed, Quillsh and Roger decided that after seeing the lengths whoever had put the spells on the toddler had done, they had a feeling that whoever did it the first time may do it again if they found out that the spells they cast had been removed, if they happened to locate the toddler there and managed to take him away. So they cast a few protection and anti-detection spells of their own on him that blocked anyone searching for him through magic and make it harder for the searchers to track him down to the orphanage.

They also dealt with the horucrux by taking him to some healers at a special clinic that Quillsh knew about in America, who had a history of being able to safely completely destroy horucrux's from a living host without causing harm to the host body, and Quillsh had sworn the healers to secrecy about Jaden's identity from being found out.

The healers had Jaden drink a small amount of numbing potion so he wouldn't feel any pain, while they perform a purifying ritual that exorcised the horucrux, causing a small cloud of purple and black smoke to escape from the scar before the cut finally sealed close, leaving behind the red outline of the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

About a week and a half after Jaden came to the orphanage, Quillsh took the toddler to a local muggle hospital, and had the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead surgically covered up, so that anybody looking for Harry Potter wouldn't be able to immediately identify Jaden as the wizarding worlds missing child savior.

As the months since his arrival at Wammy's House went by, Jaden had been miserable and unhappy during the short time he'd been staying there. On the first day of his arrival he had kept asking where his mother and father were and sometimes even asked about some other people named Mooey, Pa'foo and Wormy, they tried to explain that his mom and dad weren't coming back and that they were in a better place now.

Jaden and Lawliet manage to hit it off pretty well as the weeks went by. At first the younger boy had been shy around everyone in the orphanage and wouldn't open up to anyone. Lawliet had taken an interest in the younger boy and seemed to see Jaden as a challenge, and went out of his way to try and get the younger boy to trust him more, and slowly won Jaden over as the months went by and the two of them became inseparable.

Jaden was always tagging along behind Lawliet wherever the older boy went, though Lawliet didn't seem to mind the extra company, and the two boys were often seen laughing and playing together as they grew up, and trained together in magic and martial arts as well as other things.

As he grew up over the years, Jaden grew up to be an intelligent young man, though a bit cocky and self centered about certain things. Both Jaden and Lawliet, along with the rest of the children in the orphanage who possessed magical abilities, had all been trained in magic since they was old enough to understand how to handle it properly without hurting himself or others, and be prepared for when they started going to magic school.

Jaden was considered to be a prodigy spell caster second to Lawliet, with a mastery in both wand and wandless magic, thanks to both the training he got at the orphanage and at his old magic school, along with being a Metamorphmagus, He was also trained in martial arts and weapons like guns and knives since the time he was six years old, and was able to speak five different languages. He also had a photographic memory that allowed him to remember the exact details or location of anything or anyone he's seen at least once, and able to write or draw it exactly the way as he saw it which has made him a skilled artist.

As the years went by, he had taken on the nickname 'Joker' while at school because of his pranks and antics he caused with Mello and Mail around the orphanage and while they were attending Durmstrang, and the name stuck over the years and was used by everyone who knew him.

He was also skilled at computers, and considered the go to guy when you needed your computer fixed and upgraded, or get a computer system hacked into. He was also a master computer hacker and was capable of creating computer programs and viruses to hack into other computers online databases without getting traced back to the source.

Over the years, since Jaden's arrival at Wammy's house, Quillsh always paid extra attention to the two boys as he watched them grow up among the rest of the kids in the orphanage, that it was through Jaden that Quillsh wound up taking in and later blood adopting three other boys who resided in the orphanage.

Mihael Keehl, or Mello as everyone called him was fifteen years old, was a blond haired young man with blue-gray eyes, and the third eldest of the five brothers with a major sweet tooth for anything with chocolate in it. He was a muggleborn wizard who had been dropped off at the orphanage when he was seven years old when his muggle parents decided they didn't want to have to deal with his powers anymore.

Next was Mail Jeevas, or Matt, a young wizard with red hair and green eyes, who had been brought to the orphanage when he was a newborn baby by a former resident of Wammy's house who worked at St. Mungo's, because his family were unable to raise him themselves and had signed away all rights to him. He had been living in the orphanage since he was a baby, who was a year younger than Mello, and was a major video game freak. He was hooked on video games, and had been assigned as Mello's roommate when the other boy had moved been brought to the orphanage, and the two of them had become close friends over the years.

When he first arrived at the orphanage Mello had always been on the defensive and angry about things, and sometimes got into fights with some of the older kids that lived in the orphanage. It wasn't until both Mail and himself got themselves rescued by Jaden one day when the duo was ganged up by a group of older boys that Mello had angered when Mello and Mail were eight and seven years old.

The two boys had been getting pummeled when Jaden had shown up to try and help out, but wound up getting caught up in it himself. By the time the fight was over, both Jaden, Mail and Mello were the only ones still standing with only a few scrapes and bruises, and a black eye while the other boys had to spend a week in the orphanage infirmary. Everyone involved had been punished, but the trio of boys had become close friends after that, until Quillsh officially adopted the two younger boys six months later, and with Near joining the family a year and a half later.

The last of the boys was Nate River, or Near as he was known by all of them, who was a half veela boy who's parents were friends of Quillsh's who had been killed in an accident. Near had snow white hair and pale blue gray eyes that seemed to look right through you when he's in deep thought about something. He had a huge collection of toys and puzzles that he used to keep himself busy with.

Mello and Near had an ongoing one sided rivalry with Near always trying prove himself a better candidate for succeeding L and Jaden if something were to happened to the other two boys.

When Jaden was eight years old he had a strange encounter with a red and gold phoenix that appeared one day in the orphanage, after spending an hour sparring with L in the training room that Watari had set up for the kids.

* * *

**_~-Flashback-~_**

Jaden had been on his way to his bedroom to shower and change his clothes, when there was a sudden burst of flame that appeared before him on a nearby table in a nearby room that he was passing by. The burst of flames startled him, and caused him to stop and stand outside the entranceway of the room, as he turned to stare inside and saw the figure of a phoenix appear in the flames as they died out, that was perched on the center of the table staring intently at him for a moment.

"No way! It's a phoenix. What's one of them doing here?" Jaden said out loud, his eyes widening a bit as he stared in surprise at the beautiful bird before him for a moment, as he glanced around the room to make sure none of the muggle kids were there, but didn't see anyone around so he quickly entered the room, "How cool!"

At first he had surprised, and approached the phoenix hesitantly, as he tried to make any sudden moves that could startle it or make it attack as he approached the table. Stopping at the edge of the table a few feet from where the phoenix was facing him, he took a moment to notice that the table's unblemished surface hadn't been scorched by the phoenix's sudden arrival, he hesitantly held out a hand towards the bird to touch it.

The phoenix stared at the child silently for a moment as it sat down on the wooden table, as he eyed the eight year old up and down for a few seconds as if it were inspecting him. When Jaden reached out a hesitant hand to touch the bird, it didn't try and bite the outstretched fingers, but instead stood still as it let Jaden gently run his fingers through it's feather, as it let out a soft thrill of contentment, as it butted its head against his hand, and gently nipped at his fingers, and caused the youth to giggle a bit.

"Your pretty friendly for a phoenix. Nobody here owns a phoenix," Jaden said, as he continued lightly petting the fire birds' warm feathers. He could feel heat radiating off of the birds body, but it wasn't hot enough to burn him like he thought it would, from the books on Magical Creatures that he read from Quillsh' private library, "so I wonder where did you come from and why you're here and..."

"Jaden! Jaden! Where are you!"

Whatever Jaden was going to say was cut off, when he heard Mello and Mail's voices calling for him, and he turned away from the phoenix and called out to them, "Hey you guys, I'm in here! You have to come see this!"

Just as the sound of the two boys footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, Jaden turned back towards the phoenix once more, just in time to see it suddenly spread out its wings like it was about to take off, and it let out a soft thrill as it quickly disappeared from sight in a burst of flames.

"Aw... Why'd it have to go so soon?" Jaden said unhappily, pouting a bit as he stared at the now vacant spot for a moment when he noticed what looked to be an shiny white egg where the phoenix had once been. Seeing the egg, his eyes widened a bit, as he reached out and carefully picked up the egg and looked it over for a moment.

"No way! It left behind an egg for me? " Jaden thought excitedly to himself, as he examined the egg. He could feel heat radiating from within, just as Mello and Mail came charging into the room.

"Jaden we've been looking all over you! What are you doing in here?" Mello demanded as he walked further into the room, as they looked around for whatever it was Jaden had called for them to come see, "I thought you were headed up to your room to change, so all of could head off to the cafeteria for lunch, yet we find you in here still in your training gi."

"Sorry guys, but I got distracted, and lost track of time," Jaden said as he glanced once more at the table for a moment, with a indesive look on his young face, as he tried to decide whether or not he should tell the others about the phoenix or not.

'_They probably wouldn't believe me, since there's no proof it was here, though..._' Jaden thought silently to himself for a moment, '_I might as well keep quiet about it for now. It's not like I'll ever see it again anyways.._'

"Hey, where's whatever it was you wanted us to see?" Mail asked, as he looked around the room for the source of whatever it was Jaden had wanted to see, "I don't see anything different in here."

"It's nothing really, I thought I saw a something cool in here when you guys came looking for me. But I found this egg in the room," Jaden said with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he showed the other boys the phoenix egg, as he cast one last glance at the table before turning back around and started walking towards doorway, "but whatever it was is gone now. It probably wasn't anything important anyway. Now come on! I want to shower and get something to eat!"

The other two boys quickly followed behind him, as the trio started talking about what might hatch from the egg, along with their plans for later that day, as they disappeared down the hallway to the bedrooms, as Jaden pocketed the egg in his clothes.

**_~-End Flashback-~_**

* * *

Over the weeks since the arrival of his unexpected visitor, and the gift of the phoenix egg, Jaden had diligently taken care of the egg, using books from Quillsh's library that told him how to properly care for a phoenix egg, and making sure it was well protected from harm. When the egg finally hatched about month, everyone other than Jaden were shocked to see a female baby red and gold phoenix chick, who he later named Zenon, who had bright green eyes emerge from the egg, which led to Jaden having to finally explain away how and where he got the egg in the first place.

Zenon looked to be a miniature copy of its parent, except that the color of her feathers were in the reverse order than the other one. Where the first phoenix's feathered body was completely red with a with a few golden feathers on its chest and wings, while Zenon's entire body was a golden shade, while the red stood out on her own wings and chest.

When the boys asked Quillsh about Zenon eye color, which looked a lot like Jaden's own eyes, the elderly man had explained that it was a sign that Zenon had already bound itself to Jaden, and that being born with the same kind of green eyes that Jaden might have been a side effect of the bonding process.

When he was eleven years old, he received invitations from several different magical schools, and had chosen to go to Durmstrang, having decided to go because that was the school where Lawliet had been attending for the last four years, and he wanted to broaden his horizons by going to a foreign school, and Mello, Near and Mail later joined them over the years, and the quartet wound up raising hell over the years at Durmstrang with their endless pranks, though they were more famous for their other skills around the school.

The previous year, Quillsh had Jaden and the rest of the boys emancipated on Jaden's sixteenth birthday so that if anything were to happen to him, Lawliet or Roger, they would legally be considered adults in both the muggle and magical worlds. Just before the start of the summer before what would have been his sixth year at Durmstrang, Jaden had recently been allowed to graduate early from Durmstrang because of his high marks in all of his courses and took a special graduation exam that he passed with flying colors.

About six months after his sixteenth birthday, Jaden had gotten tired of always having to wear eyeglasses, and decided to try going through laser eye surgery on his eyes. Using money he had saved up over the years from jobs he did with Lawliet and Wammy, and with Wammy paying half of the medical bills for the surgery, and the operation was a success, leaving him with perfect eyesight, though his eyes were still sensitive to bright lights so he kept a pair of sunglasses on hand.

Jaden usually could be found using his skills to help Lawliet and Quillsh on some of the case they were on that required his special skills, though the latest case they were on had all of them extremely worried.

For the last couple of weeks, Jaden had spent nearly every waking hour trying to help Lawliet and Watari on a case they were working on involving a series of mysterious deaths taking place in Japan, where all of the victims were criminals who were reportedly in good health, then suddenly died from heart attacks for no apparent reason, and as more and more unexplained deaths of criminals were popping up, everyone soon realized that somebody had to be killing the criminals in some way.

At first the group had suspected that either a witch or wizard using the Killing Curse on the criminals was involved, since none of the victims had a mark on them when they died, but they couldn't prove it since witnesses to some of the killings said that there had been no one close enough to the victims to cast the spell on them without at least someone taking notice.

When news had reached them about someone calling themselves Kira was claiming to be responsible for the mysterious deaths, Lawliet and Quillsh had gotten onto the case immediately and had been hired to be in charge of the Kira case themselves because of their reputations. Quillsh traveled to Japan by himself to investigate the situation further, while Lawliet stayed behind in England to get reports from Quillsh on what was happening.

For weeks since the Kira case opened up, Lawliet had been talking long distance via vidphone with Quillsh and the Japanese police officials under the moniker 'L', as they investigated and questioned different suspects for leads on who Kira might be, but they were turning up nothing, and Lawliet was starting to make plans to head to Japan to lead the investigation in person himself in the next couple of days.

During that time, Jaden had been studying up on spells to try and find out a way to protect Lawliet from whatever it was that was killing people in Japan, since they had already lost the lives of several colleagues to whatever Kira had been using, and had finally found the answer to what he was looking for.

He had made several trips to a bookstore located in Knockturn Alley and another trip to America to visit a local magic bookstore in a wizarding mall called Enchantment Place that was located in Chicago, and wound up buying several different magic books and it was in one of the books that he discovered a spell that could be the answer to all of their problems and keep Lawliet alive for as long as possible during the Kira investigation.

The spell involved creating a magical tattoo on the person that needs the protection, then imbuing the tattoo with a small amount of life force of more than one person to fuel the tattoo's magic, and had also added the crushed remains of two of Zenon's phoenix feathers that she had allowed him to take and a small vial of her healing tears and mixed it into the color ink pots to help strengthen the spell before using the ink on the design dragon design.

Once activated the tattoo's magic was supposed to cancel out the effects of anything of magical or supernatural origin that tries to end the life of the person wearing the tattoo on their skin, and also hopefully block whatever the killer from seeing and using whatever it was that was allowing him to kill so many people.

To help make sure nothing went wrong with the tattoo's magic; Lawliet wouldn't be the only one getting the tattoo. The spell required that the people participating in it to each receive the tattoo during the ceremony to help fuel it's power and the more people taking part in the ceremony, the stronger the protection would be. The magic in each tattoo would be linked to each other and if anything happened to one of them the others would be able to feel it through the tattoo's when the one on whoever's being hurt activates, and takes a bit of power from the owners of the other tattoos in order to protect the one being harmed.

When Jaden explained what the spell required to everyone, Mello, Near and Mail had all agreed to help with the spell, since they didn't want anything to happen to Lawliet. Lawliet had reluctantly agreed to let them cast the spell at Jaden's insistence, as they gathered together in one of the spare training rooms that they used for training in magic with the other kids that lived in the orphanage, with Roger there to supervise to make sure nothing went wrong with what they were planning, where Jaden had them memorize the spell, then strip off their shirts to leave their backs bare.

Earlier that day, Jaden had used his artistic skills to come up with the design that they would use for the tattoo, which he drawn on parchment. The design looked like a large silver colored snake with green eyes with five colored scales with rune symbols drawn on the scales on the snakes back.

Once everyone was ready, Jaden told all of them to prick their fingers to draw blood then press the finger against one of colored scales and hold it there, and as soon each one had done as they were told, the group started the spell together, and as they chanted the snake drawing started glowing brightly as the glow spread up each of their hands and surrounded their bodies in a silver glow. As they continued to chant, the silver glow suddenly changed colors to match the color of each scale that the boys were pressing their fingers against, as the glow started to spread back down into the drawing, and lasted a few seconds the glow stopped completely.

Within moments Jaden finally stopped chanting as he told the rest to stop, as they all pulled their hands away from the drawing and told the others to do the same. As they looked at the pictures, they could see that the areas that they had touched were now shining brightly on the parchment, just as Jaden pulled out the wand and cast another spell that made the tattoo seem to lift off the paper and float in the air for a few seconds before splitting into five identical versions of the original drawing before they started shrinking down to the size of about an inch and a half in length as they flew to each of the boys and attached themselves to their backs just below their left shoulder blades and magically fused with their skins.

After the procedure had been completed, it had left the five boys feeling drained afterwards, so they called it a night and went to bed early, after making plans for what they were going to do tomorrow before Lawliet left on his trip to Japan.

Mello, Mail, and Near also needed to get plenty of rest for tomorrow, because they needed to get up early enough to go to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express, along with some of the other children who lived in the orphanage.

Over the summer most of the male and female residents of Wammy's House who attended schools like the Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, had received letters telling them that their schools were going to Hogwarts that year to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, and that students in the fourth through seventh years needed their parent or guardian's signature if they wanted to come, while first, second and third year students would remain behind at their schools for the rest of the school year to continue their educations.

To their dismay, after the letters came both Roger and Quillsh talking with the kids who were of age and wanted to go, and soon had to spend the next couple of hours signing over twenty-six permission forms of the students who had wanted to make the trip to Hogwarts to watch the Tournament.

After reading over the information that the parents/guardians received. Quillsh had found out that the students who sent in their permission forms would be leaving immediately for Hogwarts on the first day of school, so he had written letters to the different headmasters and had gotten permission from the three schools headmaster for the kids to catch a ride on the Hogwarts Express, so that they would already be at Hogwarts by the time their representing schools finally arrived, instead of having to make any unnecessary extra trips, except for going there to get their school books and supplies to for the coming year to take with them to study at Hogwarts.

Mello, Near and Matt were excited at the idea of going to see the Triwizard Tournament, and whenever they weren't talking about the Kira case with L and Jaden, the trio talked about the tournament for months since receiving their letters and permission slips. Since Near was in the third year, Watari had to get special permission from Headmaster Igor Karkaroff to let the younger boy come along, and the headmaster had agreed.

After getting permission from Headmaster Karkaroff and Headmistress Olympe about the transportation arrangements, Quillsh had even personally set up a meeting with Professor Dumbledore to iron out the details of the transportation to Hogwarts for the kids, and the two had come to an agreement that Dumbledore would arrange to have an escort come take the children who would be going to Hogwarts for the tournament to the train station to ride the Hogwarts Express with the Hogwarts students.

* * *

Jaden had been up late the previous night making last minute plans with his older brother, Lawliet, as the Lawliet made plans to go to Japan to help Watari on an important case, and Jaden was now dead tired, and was snuggled underneath his warm blankets in the bedroom at Wammy's House.

Jaden was a seventeen year old teenage boy with long messy black hair that went halfway down his back which he kept tied back into a ponytail, and bright green eyes. He stood tall at 5'7", with a thin, slightly muscled athletic build to his body.

At the moment, as he laid curled up in bed, Jaden was currently having a nice dream when he was rudely awoken by the sound of someone pounding on the bedroom door to wake him up.

__Okay, I _swear _that I'm going to _hex _whoever is pounding on my door if they don't leave in the next few seconds!__ Jaden growled angrily to himself as he buried his head on his pillow to try and block out the noise, silently glad that he had locked the door the previous night, as he shot daggers from his eyes at the closed door, as he glanced over at his alarm clock to see what time it was and groaned a bit as he saw that it was only 7:15am, __It's way too early to be getting up at this time of the morning.__

As the pounding continued, Jaden let out a loud snarl as he finally yelled out, "**_GO AWAY!!_**" to whoever it was that was knocking on the door.

"Yo Jay-bird, no can do bro. It's time to wake up already!" the sound of one of his younger brothers, Mello, called out through the closed door as the younger boy pounded on the door some more. "You've slept enough in there."

"Mello, go away and come bother me in another hour or else I ___swear_ I'm going to ___hex_ you again!" Jaden shouted back, as he tried to bury himself some more under his blankets, "I want to sleep some more, you brat! Whatever it is that you want can wait until then."

"No can do, bro. Watari's on the video phone, and he and Lawliet told me to come tell you to wake up now, and to not leave you alone until you do," Mello said as he pressed his ear against the door to listen for any sound from the other side, "The rest of the guys are already downstairs. They want you down in fifteen minutes."

He didn't have to wait long for an answer before several loud curses could be heard from within the bedroom, as Jaden said several colorful curses in French, that caused Mello to start snickering a bit as he heard Jaden's loud sigh coming from inside the room, quickly followed by a loud thud as the older boys feet hit the floor as he made his way towards the bedroom door.

A few seconds later, the door was flung open to reveal a slightly ruffled Jaden standing there in his pajama bottoms, as his long black hair hung loosely down his back, as he glowered down at Mello for a moment.

"Fine, go tell L and Watari that I'm up and going to be down soon," Jaden snapped as he scowled down at Mello's smirking face, as the younger boy hastily moved out of the way of Jaden's ire for, as he ran a hand through his messy black hair for a moment, "I have to get ready first."

Before Mello could respond, Jaden quickly shut the door behind him with a click, as he locked the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut behind Jaden, Mello quickly patted his body down as he accessed his body and hair for any signs that Jaden might have hexed him when he wasn't looking, before letting out a loud sigh of relief when it looked like anything on his body looked any different than before.

'_Looks like I got off lucky today._' Mello thought happily to himself for a moment. Knowing how Jaden would react to being woken up that early in the morning, and how creative the boy could be when he hexes someone, especially when he's half asleep and cranky.

When Mello and the others had been told that they had to go wake Jaden up so he could come to the meeting, even Lawliet had opted out of doing the job with the excuse of having to talk with Watari about something important, while the remaining three decided to pull straws, with whoever that pulled the shortest straw being the one who had the 'luck' of going upstairs and waking up Jaden, and Mello had wound up getting the short straw.

"Great, at least he didn't hex me this morning," Mello thought silently to himself as he ran a hand through his hair, as he remembered how the last time he had to wake Jaden up early he had gone into his bedroom and shook him awake, and the half asleep older teen had wandlessly hexed Mello's hair purple with teal colored stripes that, hadn't worn off for a whole week. plus every time they tried to remove the hex, his hair changed into an even worse color. The spell Jaden had cast on him that day had also made it impossible for him to eat ___any_ kind of chocolate without it immediately tasting like lima beans and spinach which were now two of Mello's ___least_ favorite kinds of vegetables, the entire week the hex was running.

Shuddering a bit at the memory, he quickly turned his heel and quickly headed back downstairs to go tell the others that Jaden was coming down soon.

* * *

Awhile later, as the group waited downstairs it wasn't long before Jaden came down the steps to the living room showered and fully dressed, with his normally pure black hair now showing a dark green tint and his eyes were now a dark purple color behind his sunglasses, in it courtesy of his metamorphmagus powers, while wearing a pair of gray jeans with a white and red sleeveless t-shirt, on his hands were a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, while a pair of dark sunglasses was perched on top of his head.

Mello was lounging on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table as he looked bored as he munched on a bar of chocolate, while next to him was Matt who was busy playing his Nintendo DS. Lying on the floor next to the couch was Near who was busy building a small city with white and gold colored Leggo blocks. Lawliet and Roger were off to one side talking with Watari on the computers.

"Your late, Jay." Mello said teasingly, as he smirked a bit at his older brother as he entered the living room, as he gave his brother an appraising look as he saw his choice of clothes, "I see that you got dressed up just to see us off to school today, and what's with the hair?"

"Whatever, Mello. I decided that I might as well get dressed, so I'll be ready to go see you guys off at King's Cross. As for the hair, I decided on something different today." Jaden said as he glared at his younger brother for a moment, as he reached up to run a hand through his black-green hair as he plopped down on a nearby chair for a moment, as he glanced at the trio, "Are you guys set for the trip to Hogwarts today?"

"Packed and ready to go like yesterday," Mello said haughtily, as he reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out a doll sized brown and black trunk, to show to Jaden, "Everything I'm taking with me has already been packed and shrunk in this trunks."

"Of course we are," Matt said, glancing up from his game for a moment as he frowned at Jaden for a moment, as he eyed the older teen from behind his goggles, "Why wouldn't we be after all this time?"

"Same over here. We've been packed and ready for the trip for the last couple of days," Near said, as he picked up a triangle shaped leggo block and placed it on a leggo block pillar to make a tower, as he looked sideways at Jaden for a moment, "I for one am looking forward to this trip and seeing what Hogwarts is like in person."

Before Jaden could respond, he gets interrupted by the sound of Watari's voice calling out to him, as he turned to see that L had turned on the big screen TV, and Watari's image was now being broadcasted on the screen so all of them could see him, as the four younger boys immediately clammed up.

"I'm glad to see you join us, Jaden," Watari's voice said through the speakers systems as his face appeared on the big screen TV, as his image was transmitted from Japan, "There is much we have to discuss today."

"What's up, Watari?" Jaden said, as he settled down in an empty chair next to L, as he lounged back in his seat with a bored look on his features as he stared up at the big screen. "What can I do to help you guys today?"

"The first thing I'm going to say to you right now, Jaden, is that I hope that you don't have any set plans for the next couple of months," Watari said, as looked down at Jaden from the screen, as he saw the surprised look on Jaden's features at what he had just said, before the older man continued speaking, "Because you will have to cancel all of them for now, until a later date."

"Huh? Why should I do something like that?!" Jaden said incredulously as he sat up straight in his chair to look in disbelief at his father for a moment, as his eyes narrowed a bit in anger, "I've got things to do..."

"They can wait until this job is through. We've booked passage for you at the airport to come to Japan with L when he leaves this afternoon," Roger said, speaking up before the others could say anything, as he pulled out a plane ticket and Jaden's passport and handed it at the now dumbfounded teen, "Since you are no longer in magic school you can help out more with L and Watari on the Kira case."

"You guys want me to come with you?" Jaden asked seriousness suddenly filling his voice, as he took the ticket and passport and stuck them into his pants jacket pocket for a moment, as a curious look appeared on his features as he looked at the three men for a moment, "Things must really be going bad in Japan if you're wanting my help over there. What about..."

"Your usual payment for services has already been sent to your bank account and will be waiting for you when you get back," Wammy cut in, chuckling a bit when Jaden's face flushed a bright red, "We already planned for everything while you were taking your time getting ready upstairs."

"Fine, but why the sudden change in plans involving me?" Jaden asked as he cocked his head to one side curiously as he waited for their answer.

"We've decided that it might be best that you come with me to Japan, Jaden. With the way the Kira case is going right now," Lawliet said, causing the younger boy to turn his attention towards Lawliet in confusion, "we may require Joker's talent's on the field to keep an eye on things in places where Watari and I can't be, and since your no longer in school you have more than enough time to help us."

"Hey that's not fair!" Mello exclaimed, anger filling his voice as he heard the news, as he scowled darkly at the older men for a moment as they turned their attention to him, "You won't let the rest of us come help, but Joker's going? I'm just as good as he is at this kind of stuff."

"Sorry Mello, but the three of you are still too young to fully take part in this. Besides the three of you are headed off back to school today for the Tri-Wizard tournament," Lawliet said, as he spooned another mouthful of pudding into his mouth, as he glanced at his younger brother for a moment before continuing speaking, "Besides, since Jaden's out of school now, his skills could be put to better use for us on the Kira case."

"But..." Mello started to say, only to be interrupted as Jaden spoke up.

"Mello chill out would you? What's done is done," Jaden snapped as he snapped at the younger boy, as he narrowed his eyes at him, "If something comes up we'll let you guys know through owl or e-mail."

Scowling some more, Mello reluctantly flopped down back down onto the couch that he had vacated a moment before with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So, how much time do I have to get ready?" Jaden asked, after a moment of silence, before turning his gaze back to the others.

"Nothing for now, Jaden. Except that if you plan on seeing everyone off at the train station," Roger said, as he reached up to push the glasses he was wearing up the bridge of his nose as he looked at the younger boy for a moment, "you have an hour to get ready before a ministry official arrives to take everyone who's going Hogwarts to the station."

"Fine I'll go pack for the trip." Jaden said as a slow frown appeared on his features as he thought for a moment, before turning on his heal and heading back upstairs, "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

* * *

Half an hour later, had Jaden coming back downstairs, with a large trunk floating along behind him that had two pet carriers on top of them, while he fiddled with a duffle bag that was slung over his shoulder, while Zenon sat perched on his other shoulder. As he reentered the living room, he saw that the vidphone conference was over, and that L was nowhere in sight, though Roger was still in the room sitting at a nearby desk typing away on the computer.

"Where's L?" Jaden asked as he stepped into the room.

"He had to go make some last minute preparations for the trip, and told us to tell you that he will meet you at the airport later." Near said, as he glanced up from his toys for a moment, and he spotted the two pet carriers that Jaden had with him, "Are those Elric and Pashmina?"

"Yep, since I can't take Pashmina, Elric, or Zenon with me on this trip would you guys mind taking them with you to school and take care of them for me?" Jaden said as he stood back and watched the three boys reactions to what he was about to say, "I think they'd be a lot better off with you guys than being left cooped up here on their own."

Before anyone could say anything, Zenon suddenly spread out her wings and flew towards Mello, and settled happily on top of the orange haired boys head, with a soft chirp.

"Hey, Zenon! What did I say about sitting on my head?!" Mello exclaimed as he reached up to try and shoo the phoenix away, only to yelp as the bird pecked lightly at his fingers, causing him to groan a bit as he lowered his hands, "Okay, fine you can stay up there for now..."

"Looks like you're stuck with Zenon again." Jaden said chuckling a bit as he watched his phoenix's antics though he wasn't that surprised by it, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Zenon's shrunken fireproof cage and enlarged it as he set it on the floor, before turning back to the others.

"Come on Zenon, you can annoy Mello later. You'll have all school year to do so." Jaden said, as placed the cage on the floor, he held out his hand towards the phoenix who quickly flew off of Mello's head and landed on Jaden's arm. Gently petting her head, he carried her to the cage and opened the door, and she climbed inside without a fuss.

For some crazy reason, Zenon had taken a special liking to Mello over the years and if Jaden had to leave her behind, she would always head straight for Mello to be her caretaker. Not that the boy seemed to mind that much, since he had become fond of the phoenix himself over the years since she hatched.

As he spoke he turned around and pulled off the pet carriers from his trunk and set them on the floor as he pulled out his wand and shrunk the trunk down to the size of a mouse, before bending over and picking it up off the ground and stuffing it into an hidden compartment in the duffel bag, before bending down to pick up the pet carriers and carried them over to where the others were, and set them down in front of Mello, Near and Matt.

Pashmina and Elric were a pair of magical cats that Jaden had picked up as kittens at a magical pet store in America, whose species was called Angel cats, because of their white bird like wings on their back though they could make their wings disappear so that they looked like normal every day cats, and both had bonded with Jaden and had become his familiars.

Pashmina was a blue eyed, black and white tabby with a white diamond shaped pattern on her forehead, while Elric was a green eyed tom with tiger striped pattern on his fur.

"Sure I wouldn't mind taking care of one of them for you, Jaden. I'll take Pashmina." Near said, as he pushed himself off of the floor, and walked over to where Jaden had placed the carriers, and peered into one of the carriers to see a pair of blue eyes staring back out at him, just before a black and white paw poked out between the bars and batted at his face as a plaintive sounding mew could be heard coming from inside.

"Hello Pashmina, it's nice to see you too," Near said, as he reached out a hand to gently rub the paw before it was pulled back inside the carrier, laughing a bit as he reached out and grabbed the handle for the carrier and carried it off to where his blocks were, "I'll take good care of her for you, Jaden."

"Thanks, Near." Jaden said, as he grinned at the white haired boy for a moment, before turning his gaze back on Mello and Mail in time to see Mail claim Elric's carrier and greet the tomcat, before setting it on the floor next to the couch as he returned to his game, as Jaden moved to take a seat in a lounge chair across from both Mello and him, as he reached into his duffle and pulled out one of his manga books to read.

"Boys, the four of you should head on out to the main hall to wait with the other kids." Roger said fifteen minutes later, causing the teens to turn their gaze towards him once more, as the older man checked his wristwatch to see what time it was, as he saved what he was working on before shutting down his computer and standing up, as he turned to face the boys as he starts heading towards door, "Some representatives from the Ministry are scheduled to be arriving soon with portkey's to take everyone to the train station in less than fifteen minutes."

"Fine, come on you guys, or else you'll miss out on going to see the Triwizard tournament," Jaden said as he stood up from the couch, and stretched a bit, as he slung his duffle bag over one shoulder while reaching up to pull down his sunglasses so that they were now perched on the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Ten minutes later, as the boys piled into the main hall, they could already see that it was already filled with over twenty-two of the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang who were going to Hogwarts for the TriWizard Tournament.

Most of the other kids greeted the group as they entered the room, while Jaden started looking around for a moment in search of someone before his eyes lit up for a moment as a smile appeared on his face when he finally spotted who he was searching for talking with a group of classmates from Beauxbatons, and started making his way towards them with his brothers right behind him, "Oi, Diva!"

Jaden's target was a teenage girl with long white hair tied back into a ponytail that reached down to her waist, with purple eyes. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a white with a navy blue t-shirt, while a pair of flat healed white boots covered her feet. Her name was Godiva Deveraux, though she was better known as Diva to her close friends, and has been Jaden's steady girlfriend for the last two and a half years.

"There you guys are! I thought you weren't going to make it in time," Diva said in a scolding tone as she placed her hands on her hips, having turned her attention towards the doors when they opened to see the four boys enter the room, "What took you guys so long to get out here?"

"What, were you planning to leave for a whole year without at least saying goodbye to me? I'm hurt." Jaden said, a teasing mock hurt tone in his voice, though he was still smiling as Diva turned around to face him just as they reached her group, and wrapped his arms around her waist for a moment in a hug and gave a light peck on the cheek, "Sorry we're late, Diva, but L and Watari called us in for a family meeting so we were held up for awhile."

"Anything serious happen?" one of the girls with Diva asked, concern filling the other girls voice.

"Nothing much. Except that Watari wants Joker to go with L to Japan to work on the Kira case with them," Mello said as he shrugged his shoulders, as he placed Zenon's cage on a nearby table, while Near and Mail placed the pet carriers on the floor, as he stood with his back pressed against a nearby wall.

"Oh? So does this mean that trip you were talking about talking you were talking about all summer is officially canceled," Diva said, as she arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend, as she said bye to her friends and walked off with the four boys to talk, "if you're going to be working with Lawliet and Watari instead?"

"Looks like it. I'm going to have to postpone it until after this job is over," Jaden said, as he finally released her and stood back for a moment, as he raised his arms above his head for a moment, "That is if I don't get killed first. Looks like almost everyone working on the Kira case has wound up dead at some point."

"If I had known our schools were going to be getting together in the same place this year," Jaden said, as a slight pout appeared on his features, which was soon replaced by a smile when Diva laughed at his expression, "or else I would have skipped taking the graduation exams until the end of this year instead."

"You're right about that. The one year when our schools get together, and you graduate already." Diva said with a frown on her features as she gave Jaden a chiding look, as she swatted him on the shoulder, "You're going to miss all of the fun this year. Plus if your going to be working with Lawliet and the Watari, we won't be able to stay in contact via owl if you'll be around mundanes. And Zenon delivering the mail will have to be out too."

"Oh! Yeah, that reminds me, I almost to give you guys something earlier. I even got one for Diva and Lawliet too." Jaden said, as he unzipped his duffle bag, and pulled out four miniaturized thick books with different colored jewels on the covers, and started handing them out to Mello, Near, Mail and Diva who looked at him in confusion, "I ordered them from Merlocke's Emporium Bookstore over at Enchantment Place the last time I was there a few days ago. They just arrived by owl last night."

"Thanks Jaden." Diva said as she took one of the offered books.

"Yeah thanks." Near said.

"All of the pages are blank." Mello demanded as he opened up his book and started flipping through it, only to find nothing but blank white pages within, as he shot a look at Jaden, "What good are they for, Jaden?"

"You could say they are communicator diaries. The salesclerk at the bookstore had the books magically linked to each other, so that whatever is written in them automatically gets sent to the other books. The books are even charmed so that they are password protected so that if anyone other than the owners open them," Jaden said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, as a slight smirk appeared on his features as he saw the interested looks his companions were now getting on their faces, "to try and read it, all they will find are blank pages. No matter what they to it, they won't be able to read what's been written inside because the only way to make the words appeared is if they tap it with their wands and say the password to activate it, and are also charmed to automatically refill itself with new pages when you start to reach the end of the book."

"So what's the password? Or do we get to make our own?" Mail asked.

"The password on your books are not activated yet, so you guys are free to make them whatever you want it to be once you activate them. All you have to do is just tap your book with your wand on the jeweled seal that's on the cover three times and say your name, along with whatever you want to use as a password and the pages will fill up with whatever you and everyone else have written it so far once the password has been activated." Jaden said, as he crossed his arms across his chest, as he leaned his back against a nearby wall, as he looked around the crowded room for a moment, before turning his gaze back to the others once more, "And to make the pages become blank again, just repeat what you did before. They can even be used for sending private letters out, by touching your wand to the page you are going to use and say the name of the person who's book you're sending the letter to before you start writing in it, or else everyone else will be reading it as well because of the link."

"That's great, Jaden! I'll admit that this should make things" Diva exclaimed, as she gave him a huge hug, and kissed the left side of his cheek, as she smiled at him for a moment, as the others nodded their heads silently in agreement, "a lot easier to keep in contact with you and Lawliet, especially if you guys are going to be hanging around mundanes."

"I thought you guys would like it." Jaden said, with a slight smirk on his features, as he looked at the others for a moment, as he returned Diva's hug, as the group started talking about what they were planning to do at Hogwarts when they arrived.

As they talked they barely noticed the sound of the gong like door chimes ringing through the halls, signaling someone's arrival on the orphanage grounds, until the door leading into the room were pushed open by Roger a few minutes later, who was being followed by a group of men and women dressed in auror robes, causing all of the kids in the room to turn their attention on the new arrivals.

"All right everyone. As some of you know, this is Minister Sirius Black, and Mr. Remus Lupin who is a teacher at Hogwarts, who will be accompanying the aurors to deliver all of you to the train station by portkey." Roger said, once he saw that he had everyone's attention directed on him, as he quickly continued speaking, "So be sure and grab whatever it is you are planning to take with you and be prepared to go, and split yourselves into groups of five or six."

As soon as he spoke, most of the kids were busily grabbing hold of pet carriers, and bags containing their shrunken school supplies within, as they all started moving forward in groups as they approached the adults. Diva left Jaden's group to go join her friends, and was among the first to leave via portkey with the others, as the aurors pulled out the different charmed items they were using as portkeys, and disappeared with loud pops with their groups as soon as they touched the portkeys.

As he followed behind the others as they approached the remaining adults, Jaden eyed the adults warily for a moment, as a thoughtful look appeared on his features. When the group entered had first entered the room, Jaden's attention had been caught when he spotted, two men who were leading the others.

The first man he recognized instantly from the newspapers as the new minister of magic, Sirius Black, who had long black hair tied up into a ponytail that hung down half way down his back, with dark blue eyes and was wearing navy blue robes, while his companion was a scruffy looking man with short brown hair, and golden eyes who was dressed in black robes who kept close to the ministers side at all times.

What had caught Jaden's attention the most about the two were the way they seemed to be scanning the room for something, as they talked quietly between themselves, as they watched each group leave with the aurors, until it was only their group left behind.

"Are all of these kids the ones who will be going to Hogwarts this year from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang?" Sirius asked, causing Jaden to turn his attention away from the minister and the other man, as the auror who had spoken turned her attention towards Roger, with a questioning look on her face, "I didn't expect to see this many kids here."

"Yes, these are everyone who is going. Everyone else from the lower years have already been sent on ahead to their respective schools." Roger said, dismissively as he shot a glance at Sirius and Remus, as he also saw how the two men were acting, and waved the boys off indicating that they should wait before they came over, as he cleared his throat to get their attention, "Minister Black, Mr. Lupin, is something wrong?"

"We were hoping to find our godson among the kids that would be going to Hogwarts, Mr. Ruvie," Remus said with a small sigh as he gave the room one last glance, as he glanced towards Jaden's group for a moment, "You must have read this morning's Daily Prophet, saying that we are still looking for Harry Potter. We haven't given up hope that he might still be out there somewhere."

"I'm sorry to disappoint the two of you, but I've been working in this orphanage for the last twenty-six years," Already knowing which boy that Remus was asking about, Roger shot a short look at the remaining group of kids for a moment, but quickly turned his attention back towards Remus and Lupin before they could notice, "and in the past seventeen years, I've never seen a boy with Harry Potter's infamous scar reside in this orphanage."

"Are you sure about that?" Sirius demanded.

"As I've said before, Minister Black, I am ___more_ than quite sure that there has never been a boy named Harry Potter residing here," Roger said firmly, as he shifted nervously a bit on his feet, as he looked at the two men once more, as a thoughtful look appeared on his features, "If you don't mind my asking, even if he was here, don't you think it's a bit late to be trying to get into his life now seeing how old he is? He might even be happier wherever he is."

"Yes we know that." Remus quickly said, before Sirius could answer, as he gave his friend a nudge in the side with his elbow, to silence him once more, "We have a responsibility as his parents best friends to try and find him. We just want to find out if he's okay and get to know him if we can."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm unable to help you," Roger said, as he turned towards the boys indicated that they should come over..

"Oi, are we going to go already?" Mello called out, irritation filling his voice as he and the others finally approached the three men, "At this rate we'll wind up missing our train if you guys keep this up."

"Yes, yes. We're finished here already," Remus said, as he pulled out a ratty looking tennis shoe that had been turned into a portkey, while shooting Sirius a concerned look before turning his gaze back to the group once more, "Just grab a hold of this shoe, and we'll be there in a matter of seconds."

As soon as everyone was ready and holding onto the tennis shoes, the group disappeared from the room with a loud pop.

* * *

A few seconds later found Jaden, Mello, Near and Mail arriving at the train station, with Mello and Mail staggering a bit as they arrived, with Sirius and Remus, and it took the four boys a few seconds to get their bearings once again, before they started looking around at their surroundings.

"Here you boys are. Welcome to Platform 9 3/4, and the Hogwarts Express," Remus said as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a handful of tickets, and passed them around, "and here are your train tickets. Just be sure to keep them on hand while you're on board."

"So I guess I'll be seeing you guys until the end of the year," Jaden said, as he shifted his duffle bag onto his shoulder, as he looked at the others, "Since I'm not here, try not getting caught with the pranks this year."

"Try and not get yourself killed while helping L and Quillsh, Jaden," Mello said.

"Aren't you going to Hogwarts, Mr. Ashcroft?" Remus asked, as he stared at the youth in confusion for a moment when he heard what he said to his brothers, "I thought that was the reason you came along."

"Who me? I'm not going. I've already graduated from Durmstrang before summer break started. I just tagged along to say goodbye to my friends, and see the Hogwarts express for myself." Jaden said, as he turned an gave Remus a cheeky grin, as he let out a small sigh, "Since I'm no longer in school, I'm going to be helping our older brother Lawliet at his job."

"Excuse me, Mr. Black? Are these the last of the kids from Wammy's House?" a girls voice called out.

Turning around, the four boys saw a young girl with long bushy brown hair that goes who looked to be around Jaden's hair dressed in muggle t-shirt and jeans. Next to her stood a gangly looking boy with short red hair dressed in worn patched up looking clothes along with a red head girl standing next to him. The red headed girl was staring at Jaden with wide eyes, as a slight blush crept up to her cheeks as she eyed him for a moment.

'_Oh great, another fan-girl,_' Jaden thought silently to himself as he recognized the look he was getting from her, as he scowled a bit at the red head for a moment.

"Yeah we are. Who wants to know?" Mello asked a bit rudely, as he stared at the newcomers for a moment.

"Who are the two of you?" Mail asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a Prefect from Hogwarts, and these are my friends Ron and Ginny Weasley. Headmaster Dumbledore wrote to us over to summer to ask that we show the kids" Hermione said as she gestured to Ron and Ginny for a moment, before turning her gaze back towards the boys once more as she smiled at them, as she pulled out a quill and clipboard, "from Wammy's House where they will be seated on the train and get their names. Can I have your names?"

"I'm Mihael Keehl, but everyone calls me Mello." Mello said.

"Nate Rivers, but you can call me Near." Near said simply.

"My name is Mail Jeevas, but I go by Matt." Mail said as he reached into his duffel bag and pulled out his Nintendo DS, and within seconds the sound of gameplay could be heard coming from the hand held unit.

"Is that a Nintendo DS? You do know that electronics don't..." Hermoine asked, when she saw Mello pull out the game unit, and immediately started on one of her lectures, when her words died in her throat when she heard the unmistakenable sounds of gameplay coming from the little handheld, and she stepped forward to get better look and saw that the DS's screen was lit up "How is that possible? Your DS shouldn't even be working around here."

"'Mione what's a 'Nindino DS?'" Ron asked, confusion filling his voice as he glanced from Hermione and back to the little device that Mail was playing with. Whatever it was, it looked like it was a lot of fun from the way Mail seemed to be enjoying himself as he played it.

"That's ___Nintendo_ DS, Ronald, and it's an electronic muggle game, that kids play with." Hermione said as she glanced at the redhead for a moment, before turning her attention back on Mello, "How did you guys get it to work around here?"

"It's working because it has special chip installed into it that blocks out whatever is making electronics stop working in the first place." Jaden said, with a slight shrug of his shoulders, causing Hermione to turn her gaze on him once more, "I heard the owner of Nintendo has a grandson who's a wizard who designed the chip for the company, and is trying to get the chip put into other electronics like computers. And it runs on magic to keep it charged."

"Oh..." Ron said, not really understanding the explanation that much, as he turned towards Jaden, as he realized that Jaden hadn't told them his name yet, "Hey, what about you? What's your name so we can check you off the list."

"You guys don't need to know my name, since I'm going to school this year. I'm going to go find Diva and leave," Jaden said dismissively as he slung his duffle bag onto one shoulder, as he started to look around the station for a moment, "I've already graduated from Durmstrang at the end of last year, so I'm only here to say goodbye to the others and..."

"Uh oh," Mello suddenly exclaimed, cutting Jaden off, as the older boy turned towards the blond, only to see the blond was staring off at something to the left, with a wide eyed look on his face, that was immediately replaced by a smirk a few seconds later, "Looks like Diva's in trouble already. Who's that guy bothering her?"

Hearing those words, Jaden along with the others all spun on his heels and turned to look in the direction Mello was looking in, and his eyes narrowed dangerously at what he saw.

There was a small crowd of students gathered near the platform, and he could make out Diva's in the middle of the crowd, as she faced off with a blond boy who had two ape like boys with him. The blond boy had grabbed hold of her arm, to stop her from leaving and he could see the two of them arguing about something, but he was too far away to hear what was going on.

"Oh great, it's ___Malfoy_." Ron said, anger and disgust filling his voice as he took in the scene that was happening, "He's always causing trouble and hitting on girls."

"Are you guys friends of hers?" Ginny asked, as she looked at the four boys for a moment, "aren't you going to go help her?"

"We've known her for years at Wammy's House, and she's Jaden over there's girlfriend," Mail said, as he turned his DS off and shut the lid on it, as he tucked it into his pants pocket so that he could watch was going on, "Besides Diva can take care of herself against people like Malfoy if they push her hard enough."

"If this Malfoy thinks he's going to get Diva to pay attention to him, he's got another thing coming, in fact..." Mello said chuckling a bit, as he shot a wary glance at Jaden for a moment, before turning his gaze back towards the other group in time to see her sock Malfoy in the nose with a closed fist that knocked the other blond on his backside.

"Damn it, looks like I'm going to have to break it up," Remus cursed angrily as he started to move towards the crowd, just as Malfoy's two friends suddenly charged towards Diva with their fists raised to hit her, only for her to avoid getting hit, as she fought off the two.

As Diva was fighting off the two boys, the others could see that Malfoy was sitting back up, with his wand drawn and pointed at Diva's unprotected back, but before either Remus or Sirius could move to intervene, Jaden was already pushing past them and charging forward to help out.

* * *

~-Ten Minutes Earlier-~

Diva was wandering around the platform after arriving with her friends a few minutes ago, as she waited for Jaden and the others to arrive. After finding out what car her friends would be seated in on the train, she stepped back outside to wait for the boys to arrive.

'_Where the heck are they? What could be taking them so long to get here?_' Diva thought silently to herself, as she stopped walking and looked around the platform for any sign of the boy's arrival, when someone suddenly bumped into her hard enough to nearly knocked her off her feet, but she managed to regain her balance in time. Spinning around to glare angrily at the one responsible, and saw a blond haired boy flanked by two other boys behind her, "Hey! Why don't you watch where your going, you git!"

"Why don't you watch where ___your_ going! You're standing in the way..." the boy snapped back, as he scowled angrily at the girl he had run into, as he looked her up and down for a moment, as a lecherous smirk appeared on his features, "Well hello there. I don't believe I've seen anyone as beautiful as you around Hogwarts before. I'm Draco Malfoy at your service, and this is Crabbe and Goyle. Who are you are? Will you go out with me?"

"My name is none of your business, Malfoy, and I'm ___not_ interested. I already have a boyfriend thanks." Diva said, as she glared at him once more as she recognized the look he was now giving her, as she turned away from him only to have her movements stopped when he suddenly reaches out to grab her arm, and forced to turn back around, as Crabbe and Goyle surrounded her and blocked off any escape routes, "I'm warning you, Malfoy. Let me go, or else!"

"Or else what? And I don't think I will. Whoever your 'boyfriend' is, you might as well forget about him. I'm a much better catch than whoever he is," Draco said, his smirk brightening a bit, as he looked Diva over some more, as he ignored the whispers around them as the commotion they were causing drew some spectators, "Trust me, when I say you should stick with me. My father..."

"I could care less about who you or your father is. I said let me go! I don't like being manhandled!" Diva snapped as she yanked at her arm to get it free from his grip, but his grip only tightened on her. Glaring a bit, she raised her foot and stomped down hard on Draco's left foot, digging her heel into his foot and causing him to yelp in pain as he immediately let her go to nurse his injured foot, and as soon as she was free, she let him have it with a right hook to the face that sent him sprawling to the ground with a broken nose, "Get this straight Malfoy, I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last wizard on the planet!"

As Draco sat on the ground nursing his broken nose and bruised foot, he could hear laughter surrounding him, and he looked up to see that they had gathered quite a crowd, and he turned a bright shade of red, "Crabbe, Goyle get her!"

As Diva looked towards Draco's two companions, she saw the indecisive looks they gave each other, before they both gave one nod before they charged at her on Draco's commands, and the fight was soon on.

As Diva was busy dealing with Crabbe and Goyle, she didn't notice Draco getting back to his feet, pulling out his wand as he prepared to cast a spell at her from behind when all the blonde boy suddenly found his head roughly yanked back, as he felt fingers from a second hand press against his against his arm as it suddenly went numb, as his wand arm was grabbed and roughly twisted painfully behind his back as he was forced down to his knees, as he his hand lost all feeling in it and caused him to drop his wand.

"What the hell!" Draco exclaimed, gasping in pain as he tried to pull free of his captor's grip to no avail, as more pain shot through his arm as the numbness that had been there before was now quickly fading away and being replaced by extreme pain shooting up his arm, "Let me go!"

"I don't think so, blondie. It's not very honorable to cast spells on someone when their back is turned, especially when it's a girl." an familiar voice said, as the grip on his arm tightened, as Draco let out a howl of pain felt his arm being yanked up some more, "I just might have to do something about it. Diva we can't leave you alone for a minute, can we?"

"Hey it's not my fault. The git wouldn't take no for an answer, and tried to grab me." Diva said defensively, as she jerked a thumb back at Crabbe and Goyle's unconscious bodies, "Then when I defended myself those two jumped in and attacked me."

"Ow! Bloody hell! Whoever you are, what do you think your doing?!" Draco demanded, as he tried to glance over his should to get a glimpse at his unknown assailant, was that was holding him, when he felt the hand holding him by his hair let him go, and but all he could see were a pair of angry dark purple eyes glaring back at him, that sent shivers through his body, "When my father hears about this, you'll get yours!"

"That should be ___my_ question. Just ___what_ do you and flunkies think your doing to Diva?" Jaden demanded, eyes narrowing a bit angrily, as he purposely dug his fingernails into Draco's tender skin for a moment, "It's bad enough that you were hitting on her, but to outright attack? That's where I'll draw the line..."

Whatever Jaden was about to say next stopped, when a sudden flash of red light caught his attention, and quickly spun around while still holding onto Draco's arm he yanked the other boy back to his feet as he twisted their bodies around and let go as he jumped out of the way of the incoming stunner spell, while leaving Draco to get hit by it instead, and the blond boy fell to the ground in an unconscious heap next to Crabbe and Goyle.

As soon as he had released Draco, Jaden twisted his body around just in time to avoid another spell that was thrown at him, as he pulled out his wand while dropping down to a crouch as he trained his wand in the direction the spell had come from, as his eyes narrowed some more as he saw a small group of teens had their wands trained directly on him, while Diva, Mello, Near and Mail along with a few other kids from Wammy's House came to stand at his side with their own wands drawn.

"Oi, what was the big idea of throwing a stunner at me?!" Jaden demanded, angrily as he looked at the group before him, "A guy could get hurt with stunts like that if they don't know what to look for."

"What do you think you were doing to Draco?!" a pig nosed girl exclaimed shrilly as she advanced on Jaden with her wand still drawn, as she cast a worried look at the fallen boy, "Look what you've done to him!"

"Hey, don't blame me for the spell ___you_ cast. Since my hands were full," Jaden said disdainfully, as he looked back at Draco's unconscious body for a moment, "and I wasn't about to let myself get stunned by you guys, I used the next best thing to protect myself with."

"By using Draco as a shield?!" another boy exclaimed.

"So what? I knew the spell wasn't anything lethal, so why not? Better him than me, especially after what he tried to pull just now." Jaden said with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he smirked a bit, as he warily kept his wand trained on the group, "Plus since I'm not the one who cast the spell that knocked him out in the first place, I'm not the one who's going to get in trouble. Though it took my fun out of teaching him a lesson personally."

"Why you-" the girl exclaimed as she started to wave her wand to cast another spell when...

"Hey! Break it up all of you! That will be 20 points off for every spell that was cast here!" Remus Lupin shouted as he broke through the crowd followed by Sirius and some Aurors, as the crowd of students, "Everyone put away your wands now, or else you will be serving a months detention for what's happened today."

"But professor Lupin! Look what that brat did to poor Draco! He got stunned because of him." the pig nosed girl exclaimed heatedly, as she shot the group dark looks for a moment as she reluctantly put away her wand before she got in any more trouble, as some Auror's started reviving Draco and his friends, "Not to mention what that girl did to Crabbe and Goyle. Are you going to punish them too?"

"Ms. Parkinson, don't try and pull that on me. I witnessed exactly what happened. I hate to say this, but Draco and his friends started the fight to begin with and," Remus said as he gave Pansy a reprimanding look for a moment, "you kids made it worse by throwing spells at them instead of letting an adult handle the situation. Now all of you better start boarding the train now, so you can be on your way to Hogwarts. We've been delayed long enough to all of you."

After a few minutes of grumbling, the crowd finally broke up as students boarded onto the Hogwarts express, followed by the kids from Wammy's house, along with Remus and a few Auror's who had been assigned to guard the train, and a few minutes later the train pulled out of the station and roared down the tracks, as Jaden glanced at his wristwatch to check the time, and saw how late it was getting.

"Oh great, if I don't get going now, I'll miss out on my flight." Jaden said as he grabbed his duffel bag from where he dropped it earlier and turned his attention towards Sirius who had remained behind while everything was going on, as he demanded, "Hey Minister Black, since I'm new around here, how do we get out of here and back onto the muggle streets? I need to get a ride to the airport before 2:45pm."

"Here I'll show you the way," Sirius said, as he started walking, while Jaden kept in step with him as they walked towards the exit that would take them back to the muggle train station, as he glanced towards the younger boy for a moment as he looked him over, "So why are you going to the airport for?"

"If you must know, I'm heading off to Japan with my brother for a job we're working on with our dad." Jaden said as he glanced over at Sirius for a moment, "I can't say anything more about it except that."

"You have a dad?" Sirius asked, surprise filling his voice at the news as confusion filled him for a moment, "But don't you live in that orphanage? I thought you were..."

"My dad runs the orphanage and we lives in it, and he blood adopted me and my brothers when we were younger." Jaden said, dismissively as he glanced towards Sirius once more, the barrier that led back to the muggle world, "None of us are related by blood but we're all closer than anything else."

"Okay, I think I can relate. I used to have friends like that back in school beside Professor Lupin," Sirius said, nodding his head in understanding to what Jaden said, because it reminded him of his days growing up at Hogwarts with the friends who he considered to be his brothers. Shaking his head, he realized they were standing right in front of the exit that led back to the muggle train station, "Look, here's the entrance back to King Station. You should just charge straight through and you'll find yourself over there."

"Thanks for the help, Minister Black." Jaden said as he turned from the entranceway, and held out a hand toward Sirius to shake, which Sirius quickly took, and Jaden smiled up at Sirius for a moment as they shook hands "Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

"Maybe we will, Jaden," Sirius said as he pulled his hand away from Jaden, as he returned the smile, just as the boy turned away from him and headed through the barrier to the other side.

* * *

A few hours later found both Jaden and Lawliet sitting in first class seats on a plane to Japan, as they enjoyed an in flight movie that was playing a few aisles down, while at the same time Jaden was half listening to what Lawliet was saying as he went over the files they had on the Kira case with him, and had cast a spell around them so that the other passengers would only be hearing them talking about anything except the Kira case.

"So what are your idea's about how this mysterious Kira might be killing all these people?" Lawliet asked as he scooped a spoonful of chocolate chip ice cream into his mouth, as he looked over some files that Watari had shipped back to the orphanage on the case, "I can't believe how troublesome this case is becoming so far in trying to track down one killer."

"Well, all of these deaths practically scream the Killing Curse, but if it was the mundanes would have reported seeing the green light," Jaden said as he popped open a can of soda that he brought along, as he lounged back in his chair, as a concerned look appeared on his features for a moment, "But no ones ever seen anything except the victims who were perfectly healthy suddenly dropping dead from heart attacks for no reason at all. Someone is definitely using a magical means to kill people but what is it?"

"That's what we'll have to find out more when we get there, and where your skills definitely help us out." Lawliet said, as he spooned some more ice cream into his mouth for a moment, as he reached an arm back to gingerly rub the spot where the tattoo Jaden created the other not rested, as he winced a bit as a small burst of pain shot through his body from the touch, "Hopefully your tattoo's will work in protecting us against whatever is causing the deaths."

"Don't my spells always work?" Jaden said, smirking a bit as he grinned playfully at Lawliet as he reached out to lightly touched the older man's shoulder for a moment, "My spellwork's never failed us yet. Plus I'll be there to provide backup if needed."

"There's always a first time for everything, since we don't even know what it is we're dealing with now." Lawliet said dismissively as he glanced back at Jaden for a moment, as a small smile appeared on his features, "just try and keep out of trouble this time. We don't want to draw unwanted attention towards you while your there."

"Oh come on, when have I ever caused trouble on a job?" Jaden asked, causing the duo to laugh as they settled back in their seats to enjoy the rest of the flight to Japan, while they continued to peruse through the files.

**_To be continued..._**

=====================================  
**Author's Notes:**  
Finally! This chapter is completed at **_23_** pages. Please review and tell me what you think of the newest chapter. And here's a warning for flamers, really **_rude_** flames are ___not_ welcome.

I'm sorry for the long wait in updating this story, but RL got ahead of me, along with a ___MAJOR_ case of writers block, though I still worked on this chapter from time to time, until it finally reached this stopping point.

As for the Trio's appearances, I'm _**GUESSING**_ at some of the colorings on them, especially Mello and Nears eye colors. In some anime pictures, they look like they have completely black eyes, but then in other pictures they look like they have another color mixed into it. And in the manga they said Mail's hair was red, not black like they had it in the anime, and since he was always wearing those shaded goggles of his, I gave him green eyes to go with the red hair.

If anyone is wondering about where I got the name for the Chicago wizarding mall, I recently bought a supernatural DAW book called '**_Enchantment Place_**'. It's one book with several different stories written by different authors involving characters that all work in the different magical stores located in the modern day **_Enchantment Place_** mall, where both magical and muggle (or 'mundanes' as they are called in the book) folk interact with each other freely out in the open.

I also updated my Characters ages webpage to show just what kinds of wands Harry and the rest of the guys have in their possession, especially Harry since there's no way he could have gone to Diagon Alley to get the wand that's supposed to be the brother wand (forget what it's called) to Voldemort in this story. If you want to see my choice in what their wands are, go check out my profile page and click on the link that's available in the information box. I think the wands I picked for L and the others fit them perfectly don't you?

Hey I was wondering if there is anyone who would be willing to draw a picture of Harry/Jaden for me? Or maybe even a group picture of the five of them together?

**_Finished on:_** August 12, 2009  



End file.
